


Okay, fuck!!

by Heybastard



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Based On Nirlanie’s Creek Animatic On Tumblr, Bc it doesn’t have anything mature in it soo :/, Craig Tucker Is Bad At Flirting, Disastrous Gay Craig Tucker, Fist Fights, M/M, lmao that’s literally the entire plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybastard/pseuds/Heybastard
Summary: “Do you guys ever know when to shut the fuck up?” Craig scoffed, keeping a straight face as he felt his face turn hot.“You don’t either, Craig,” Kyle says.“Yeah, what kinda person tells their crush they’d never love them?” Stan leans over forwards to look at him incredulously.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Okay, fuck!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, so here’s some crenny. Pretty short, but still ✨C R E N N Y✨ I might pick this up later but I’m not too sure. Enjoy :)
> 
> I decided to write a bit more for it because I personally hate the fact that it only has like four hundred words so yeah. You should probably reread it but I’ll just be picking up where I left off (the line ‘This was not how he wanted today to go down’) so you don’t have to. Ps. I changed the summary too

Today was the day... Craig would confess to Kenny today. It would be for real this time, he wouldn’t be a little bitch and back out last minute.

“Uh... Craig?” Kenny eyed him with his ocean blue eyes that he couldn’t stop staring at. Awkwardly, he started waving his hand back and forth as if to get Craig’s attention.

Fuck.

Kenny blinked in surprise.

“Did he just say fuck to Kenny?” Kyle squinted his eyes at him, leaning over to Stan.

“I- I think so dude.” He responded, not taking his wary eyes off of Craig.

“God this is so gay,” Cartman sneered not even sparing a glance at him.

“Cartman, shut the hell up you shit eating asshat!” Kenny grit out, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and balled up.

“Ay-“

“I love you!” Craig blurts out, eyes full of wonder and a smile soft as cotton candy for a split second before internally cringing at himself and pulling a straight face together.

Kenny’s jaw dropped, his eyes the size of the moon and looked absolutely mortified.

Okay, fuck! 

“Uhh,” Craig mirrored Kenny, looking just as mortified as him. “I- I don’t know why-“

A quick glance to his left and there stood Tweek and Clyde with Butters’ arms slung over the two of them. Another one to his right and he could see Jimmy stare at him with a look that clearly said “what the fuck are you doing?” in the most friendliest way possible.

“I mean I-I will never love you!” Craig tried taking what he said back, wanting to unfuck the situation, but what he said only seemed to make it worse as Kenny’s bottom lip pouted out and blue eyes watered up, making his irises look like ocean waves. “I would literally kill you and your friends for a buck.”

A beat of silence fell throughout them, then...

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kenny yelled, balling up his hands and throwing a fist towards Craig’s left eye, punching him as hard as he could.

He sniffled, rubbing the tears from his eyes as Craig hissed, gingerly touching his freshly bruised eye.

“Holy shit!”

Without thinking, Craig raises his fist right back at him, old habits winning over his common sense. 

“You bastard!” Kyle shouted, sneering at him with the dirtiest look in his eyes.

Then Stan shielded Kenny before charging towards Craig, swinging his arm at full force right on his nose. “You fucking asshole! What kinda friend does that?”

Craig groaned from the impact, bent over his knees and cradling his nose. It hurt like a bitch and he was not about to take shit from Stan. He grit his teeth, bearing through the pain and lunged for Stan, tacking him to the ground.

This was  not how he wanted today to go down.

Sitting in Mr. Mackeys office with Kenny giving him the meanest glare possible was the least of his worries.

After PC Principal tore everyone who joined the fight apart; which included him, Stan, and Kenny but also Kyle, Cartman, Clyde, and Token he screamed at them all while walking them down to his office.   


They sat together all bruised up, and it wasn’t even a beat later that Kyle immediately ratted him out for starting the whole thing.

Luckily Clyde and Token were protesting the whole time when Kyle spewed out words “being a creep,” and “a murderous looking fuck,”.

Because thats kind of an overstatement.

Unluckily they explained the reason why he was acting like that was on his “Massive fucking crush on Kenny,”.

Silence throughout all of them. 

Craig slowly leans forward, a ‘what the fuck?!’ look in his eyes as he looked past Stan and Cartman and over to Clyde. 

“Well, it’s not  that massive,” Token chimed in. 

Craig whipped his head over to him. 

“Ehh,” Clyde shrugged, making an iffy face with his high pitched ‘ ehh ’. “He likes him way more than he ever liked Tweek.” 

At this point Craig wants to beat them with a shovel and crawl in a hole to die of embarrassment. 

“Well you’re right about that.” Token hummed, his hand placed on his chin thoughtfully. “But you know-”

”I think we’re getting off track here,” PC Principal tries to speak up but was quickly blown away. 

“Do you guys ever know when to shut the fuck up?” Craig scoffed, keeping a straight face as he felt his face turn hot. 

“You don’t either, Craig,” Kyle says. 

“Yeah, what kinda person tells their crush they’d never love them?” Stan leans over forwards to look at him incredulously. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize telling Kenny that I’d never love him wouldn’t win him over,” Craig deadpanned with a glare aimed at him.

“Jesus Christ, how did he ever get with Tweek?” Cartman jabbed a thumb over to him while looking at Kenny with his brows furrowed and mouth agape.

Kenny who was hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face the most he could with his hood.   
  
“Yeah, he's a real fucking asshole.” He muttered behind his parka. 

“-I’m warning you all! Do you want detention?”

PC Principal started to raise his voice, but quickly got told to calm down by Mr. Mackey, which was good since no one was paying attention to him. Especially not Craig, not when Kenny was in the same room as he was and talking about him. Even if it was bad things he was saying about him. 

“I’m the asshole here?” He huffed, crossing his arms and looking at Kenny. 

“Yes, Craig! You’re the fucking asshole here!” Kenny dropped his feet to the floor and placed his weight on his knees, his arms resting on them and head cocked to the side with attitude.   
  
“Sorry for fucking panicking, but it’s not like your friends helped!”   
  
“Well, Craig, it’s not like we could help you save yourself after saying you could kill all of us for a dollar,” Cartman scoffs. “After all, who says that when they panic?”   
  
“Yeah!” Kenny commented.   
  
“I mean, who even says that when they get nervous being around their crush?” Stan shrugged. 

“Fuck you guys,” Craig scowled, flipping them all off. 

“Goddamnit, that’s it! Detention, all of you. You’re gonna go teach the sixth graders all about social injustices and how they affect everyone!” PC Principal snapped, slamming his hands on his desk. “Starting tomorrow.”   
  
Craig really didn’t wanna do whatever bullshit PC Principal was assigning them to do. He still had Kenny on his mind. He had to fix everything between them. 

“Oh come on, can’t we do something else?” Kyle groaned. “Or start some other time?” 

“Yeah, we can’t do that tomorrow!” Cartman agreed. 

“A brand new video game gets released tomorrow at the shop on Main Street and I was supposed to go down with Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman!” Stan added on. 

“Are you saying video games are more important than the social injustices people face everyday?” 

As much as Craig wanted to agree with Kyle and Stan he knew where this was going, so in the most abruptly way possible he stood up from his chair, making it scrape against the floor.

“Okay, we’ll do it.” 

“Not you Tucker.” PC Principal frowned, flexing knowingly, or unknowingly; you could never tell with this guy.   
  
“What?” Cartman stood up from his chair, abruptly like Craig, and slammed his hands against PC Principals desk. 

“Or you McCormick,” 

Craig saw Kenny whip his head up, eyes wide from shock. 

“That’s not fair!” Clyde whined. 

“Yeah, they’re the whole reason we got into this mess!” Stan joined the two of them standing up and held out his arm to present him and Kenny.   
  
“You didn’t have to join in on their fighting did you? You all are gonna do it for two weeks now!” PC Principal yelled back. Then he turned over to Craig and Kenny. “And you two are gonna stay together until you work out whatever it was that got you fighting! Go to Mr. Mackey’s office now.” 

Kenny stood up, walking with Craig at least a foot away from him. 

“God, Kenny, you’re such a fucking asshole,” Cartman muttered to him as they passed by.   
  
Kenny glared at Cartman and Craig flipped him off. Upon noticing it Kenny smiled ever so softly. It had the butterflies in Craig’s stomach doing flips before he frowned and looked away. 

So after walking for a few minutes in the hallway to Mr. Mackey’s office they sat in silence. 

Then Mr. Mackey has started saying stupid things. “Now, this isn’t the first time you’ve started a fight with Kenny, is it?” 

“I don’t want to fight him, and I don’t mean to either,” 

Old habits just die hard... besides the last thing Craig wanted to do was hurt Kenny and it’s not like he couldn’t take a hit, he wasn’t some little porcelain doll. 

“Right...” He turned his back them, stacks of folders in hand filled to the brim with papers. “And not to be a gossiping Gail but you fought him because you like him, is that correct?” 

Craig so miserably wanted to die right now. He couldn’t believe that even Mr. Mackey bought into the whole mess Clyde and Token started, even if it was true. “He fought me,” 

“Yes because of all the mean things you were saying,” Mr. Mackey pushes up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “But you were sayin’ all those mean things cause you like him, right?”   
  
“I didn’t mean to,” He pursed his lips, glancing over at Kenny, wanting him to have mysteriously disappeared. 

Instead, Kenny was still sitting next to him, fidgeting with the drawstrings of his parka with his cheeks flushed, eyes wide, and lip red from being bitten. 

Craig squinted his eyes at him, then while giving him a weirded out look he mouthed out ‘what?’. 

‘You actually like me?’ Kenny mouthed back, gesturing between the two of them with his pointer finger.   
  
He actually couldn’t believe Kenny was shocked at the already spilled information. His eyes rolled hard before he furrowed his brows, frowning. 

“Yes, I fucking like you!” He hissed out, the last part of it becoming as auditable as a whisper. 

Kenny visibly brightened up, smile beaming like the sun and eyes sparkling like the stars. 

“I-”

“Mkay well, Craig, y’know there’s other ways to show someone how you feel about them, right?” Mr. Mackey so rudely interrupted the two, finally looking up from the papers in hand. 

“Yes I know!” Craig snapped and whipped his head over to Kenny, waiting for him to continue on. 

“Well that’s not very nice,” Mr. Mackey commented. “Your tone was very rude and I didn’t appreciate it, mnkay?” 

“I’m sorry!” Craig frantically huffed and looked back at Kenny. 

“Well you didn’t sound very sincere for your apology...” 

Craig was seriously gonna do more than flip the guy off if he didn’t stop. “Can you just shut the fuck up for five seconds?”   
  
He whipped his head back to Kenny. “You what?” 

“Craig-” Mr. Mackey was quickly interrupted.   
  
“I like you a lot, Craig!” He voiced out, a shy smile spreading out on his lips. “Like... so fucking much.”  
  
Craig felt like he was gonna burst open from happiness. Slowly, a smile appeared and he couldn’t help but reach for Kenny, gripping him by the shoulders and pulling him in close. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, breathless from the lack of space and the sight of Kenny up close, his ocean blue eyes bright and pink lips parted. 

“Yeah!” He squeaked out.   
  
They both stared at each other until Kenny leaned in close, hesitant before Craig closed the distance between them. 

“Uh...” Mr. Mackey gaped at the two. 

The feeling in his chest made the universe seem like it was shaking, nothing else in the world would affect him like the way Kenny was doing right now. The only thing that was important right now was the fact that they were kissing. 

“There is no PDA allowed at school, y’know!”

He pressed on, ignoring Mr. Mackey, only pausing to part his lips when Kenny cautiously poked his tongue out, as if to ask for permission to go on. Minutes seemed like seconds and Craig didn’t want this to stop. 

“Alright, that’s enough, mnkay?” Mr. Mackey huffed immediately after Kenny put his hands on Craig’s ass. 

He pulled away with a whine, Kenny looking at everything but him and Mr. Mackey from embarrassment, both of them unsure of what to do now. 

“Kenny, your hands,” Craig said, dropping his own hands from his shoulders. As soon as he said it Kenny dropped them to his sides. 

“Now I’m glad you two aren’t gonna be fighting no more but you still have to follow the school rules about PDA,” 

“Yes, Mr. Mackey,” Kenny nodded, still not looking at either of them in the eye. 

“Alright now go on now,” 

They both trudged out of his office with the door shutting behind the two. 

“So... what now?” Craig asked after a beat of silence. 

“Do you wanna skip the rest of the day and go on a date?” 

“...Seriously?”   
  
“Fuck yeah!” Kenny smirked, leaning in closer to him. “We could go to the diner in town and then fuck around at Starks Pond until we get bored.” 

“Okay,” Craig wrapped his arm around him, leading him out to the entrance for their on the spot date and out to the cold. “But this means we’re dating, and you have to be my boyfriend, if you’re okay with that.” 

Kenny beamed at him as the snow crunched under their shoes. “Craig, I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy so i finished this & it turned out way longer than I’d thought it’d be. If you guys have any idea how I could make my writing better I’m open to suggestions (more description, etc.).


End file.
